


☆Starry Sky Pretty Cure☆ Season 1 : The Twelve Chronicles

by 4N0Nym0us_Writ3r



Category: Original Work, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternative Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, Anime, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gore, Love, Magical Girls, Mahou Shoujo, Manga & Anime, Other, Slice of Life, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4N0Nym0us_Writ3r/pseuds/4N0Nym0us_Writ3r





	1. Prologue | The Descent Through The Void

P R O L O G U E

g e n e s i s

_The Descent Through The Void_

* * *

Summary:  
**There are many things that keep us awake at night, yet what keeps me awake at night is no longer the arrival and the departure of starlight-but the call of death that is awaiting me from the back of my life's door, knocking a million times to be answered.**

* * *

Nowadays there is this peculiar yet frightening dream I keep having for some reason...

That certain dream would start off in a setting covered in a hue of pure pitch-black as though it were a stage which had not been equipped in fancy lights with mere curtains of thick darkness enveloped around my limp, frail body. The entirety of the void all around me is so dark that I can't ever be sure if my eyes are properly functioning. But it does not change the fact that there is not a sliver of radiance in here. The stars are nothing but quiet and dead, the shimmer that signified life from them gone. Not even a single star shone to be seen. Not even a single star shone for me. All that's left is just me and an empty space of hollowness. I'm scared. I can't help myself... and so I tentatively reach out for any source of light, hoping silently to myself that the luminescent lamps in my room had simply flickered shut on its own and needed to be lit up... that I can just easily force away the burden of being alone in this eerie nothingness. But the unforgiving, unflinching darkness does not move an inch.

Stubbornly making my way through the darkness without even bothering to pay heed to the biting atmosphere, I silently hobble in the path led by this void in the middle of nowhere like a small droplet falling from the sky, all the while the cold sensation of isolation drips down the whole of my spine. By the moment I realize all too well that there's not a surface to be broken through, my heart skips a single beat or two out of trepedation. There is no end to the extensive labyrinth of this void. My breathing rapidly speeds up and it's difficult to even think straight. Then someone or something from the bottom of the darkness pulled at my body, causing me to come sinking much further into the inky abyss of black slumbering beneath me. My lips helplessly part in desperation, urging my voice to escape as a cry, or a scream, or even a shout, but only silence has left me.

What else would I expect when I have a mouth full of nothing? The beat of my heart has grown too fast. The strength of my muscles has concerningly faded into a state of weakness. The air from my lungs has already been squeezed out of me. But just when I'm about to give up, just when I'm about to let go, I feel them.

The rest of the falling stars.

I feel their light. It's like laughter and nostalgia and comfort and tears got bundled up together in a bouquet called life so tightly they had no choice but to catch flames.

Now my eyes are open. Maybe they were from the beginning, but this is the first time I can truly see what is transpiring in front of me. Their faces are so beautiful, so peaceful. They're sleeping, dreaming maybe, unburdened by the darkness that surrounds us. I stretch my arms out to reach for them, but they're too far. Everything is a blur. The stars around us instantly flicker in and out of existence. The moons around us wildly spin in circles. The darkness around us simultaneously creeps by. That's when I realize we're falling.

The horizon of a world big and black rushes up to meet all of us. I can't concentrate on where we're going-this danger that's approaching us. At this point, I don't even care any longer. All I can see before me are my sisters descending to their deaths... along with me. The atmosphere of the planet right below us gives off this boiling magma-like heat, and their lights ignite.

My arms ache to their every bone and joint and muscle. I try to catch them. I try to hold on, but I can't stop them nor myself from falling. Tears slip from my eyes only to be evaporated into the air from the heat. I'm not strong enough to keep us together. I'm not good enough for them. My vision clears. My sisters are breaking into pieces that remind me of jumbled jigsaw puzzles. As I look down at myself, the tips of my own fingers start to glow and break apart into pink sparkles of mana. The last thing I see is their emblems darkening as their light shatters into a kaleidoscopic prism of ragged cinders.

And then I bolt out of my not-so-peaceful slumber, shuddering from the remaining echoes of my nightmare as soon as I had woken up. Falling to what I assume could potentially be my future death is certainly not encouraging whatsoever.

I'm laying in my canopy bed, but the blanket meant to cover my body was all but tangled up messily by my legs. I notice that the darkness from my dream has gone out and has been replaced by a twilight-like display of a room-my cozy bedroom to be exact-awash in pleasing colors of a lovely pink and a regal purple. Faint moonlight streams through the open window right next to me. What ever could I say... I was used to sleeping with a window or two open. It's always lonely out here, so I would gaze out the window to make myself feel less lonely. I wearily rub at my eyes, pull myself up, bend into a sitting position, let my blanket pool around my ankles, and inch closer to the window in order to take a small peek outside. The soft glow of the mana-powered lanterns outside casts both me and my room in a couple of shadows. And yet... above all the peaceful silence is this unavoidable darkness. I can still feel it stretching on and on to no absolute end. It's hard to see the stars from the city without a working eye or two. I consider myself privileged to have been blessed with the sense of sight. Even though I myself have seen a ton of these stars, I know more are out there... elsewhere.

Despite my hands itching to write another entry into my personal diary to ease the burden about my nightmare, I hastily crawl back into bed and patiently wait for the dawn. No matter how drowsy I am feeling right now, I choose not to go back to sleep. I just can't bring myself to go back to sleep. The dream will always end up with the same result-my body descending through space and time before it gets fully consumed by the swirling vortex. I can't help but wonder how the dream somehow always manages to stay the same.

...Always the same.

* * *

Conclusion:  
**And so the wait for death continues.**

* * *

_The Descent Through The Void_

t e r m i n u s

P R O L O G U E

  
**Word Count : 1230 words**


	2. Special | United As One (LYRICS ONLY)

**A/N: ** **Hey there, guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated SSP and all my works lmao. But trust me, I'm working on my schedule--**

**I have this (temporary) opening song for SSP! It's just a placeholder, so I might make some changes to it if I feel like it's "not good enough". The opening sequence will be published reaaaal soon. Anyways, I hope this is enough to make it up to you guys! >~<**

Unbeknownst to me, I was chasing a dream beyond my reach  
And ended up getting lost in this hopeless labyrinth

For letting you all down, I send my sincerest apology  
But in all of my visions, I won't have to hide my worry  
Now the dreadful end has caged me and my aching heart knows  
That the distance between all of us extends and grows

But this thing and that thing no longer matter to me  
Because I've gotten used to being overlooked unfairly  
Do I really have an important role to play  
Or will I just end up being in everyone's way

"You are nothing but worthless in the eyes of skies so blue"  
"I won't ever bother to protect someone like you"

So I fight through everything with my heart thundering  
And yet I am always stuck here, waiting for nothing  
I give it my all, my aim never failing nor missing  
But all of my chances keep on thinning and slipping

Even as my pleas and tears pierce and glisten beneath the starlight  
With time racing against my will, the clock chimes midnight  
The constellations have all but vanished above me  
United as one, we will never be

"Power is just a cheap tactic to make us stronger"  
"'Cause our true strength lies in our bonds with each other"

I think back on all those touching words unspoken  
And all those vibrant smiles left to darken  
To myself, I pray, the stars will lead us down the right path again  
There we'll be united, but I cannot tell when

And as I thoughtfully gaze at the constellations up in the night sky  
A map in which I'll know our friendship isn't something to buy  
But a miracle I'd never thought I deserve and have  
Now one last starry night with you is all I want to have

Whether you'll hear me or not, do you believe what I always say  
That once in an eternity, we will be united as one sometime, someday


End file.
